This application is for a competing renewal in the Cardiovascular Pathophysiology training program at UAB for pre-doctoral students which is currently in its 9th year. We have successfully recruited a significant proportion of minorities, MD/Ph.D students and women trainees. Since the appointment of the first trainees in late 1999 24 students have entered the training program with 16 having completed their graduate studies and developed science related careers in respected national research centers and universities. The training will be undertaken by faculty from six separate departments at the institution (four basic science and two clinical) with a expertise in a broad range of research areas relevant to cardiovascular research. This training program recognizes the integrated and multi-disciplinary nature of modern cardiovascular research and includes faculty from six research centers at UAB encompassing institutional areas of strength in Free Radical Biology, Nephrology Research, Clinical Nutrition, BioMatrix Engineering and Regenerative Medicine Comprehensive Diabetes and Hypertension. The students will earn degrees in the graduate programs in pathology, physiology or integrated biomedical sciences (IBS). Students supported by the proposal will have completed the first year, selected a project and mentor with cardiovascular relevance and demonstrated excellence in their studies and research potential. The program plan consists of a didactic component that emphasizes cardiovascular disease in the context of other pathologies with particular emphasis on molecular mechanisms of disease. An area of increasing significance in cardiovascular research and a strength at UAB. We also include courses that encompass career enhancement components including preparation for research applications, review of papers, and preparation of review articles. In addition we have included an emerging and important area in graduate education in the development of the management and personnel skills necessary to direct a research group. No overlap with current training programs at this institution exist.